SCARLET
by goofybunny123
Summary: Scarlet is a name of the killer ,a 15 year old girl with a bad past . Wanted for death ... The men are coming the people are running , screaming at the top of there lounges. The fire eating everything in its way its unsatisfied hunger taking it all away . This is by no means your average love story. Rin is scarlet and len is ice


The sliver blade gently slid down my face making it contort into a motion of utter disgust ,looking back now and relizing my mistake .It was _him_ there all those times I was stuck through some bullshit .It was _him_ looking down at her ,pretending to be a helping hand but a devil in disguise I guess , this would be the real meaning behind dont judge a book by its cover .

I know what a pity of a girl she is parents gunned down for failing, a little _sister_ who was slit at the throat .I still remember that day vivdly almost as if it was yesterday .Oh right it was fucking yesterday those men came into our run down apartmeant smiling as if they won aprize at the fair but the only prize that was one was my hatered .

From the blood gushing down her neck covering her body and, staining her chlothes to the ropes digging at my skin taking me away ,unlike most girls tears did not obsturct my it coverd it in scarlet the same candy color that came out of the last person I _loved_.Since then sweet things only made me want to burn everthing in sight. This al lead to where I was now in a "foster home" .Thats all a lie ,whats really behind these walls is not a "foster home" but the walk way to hell .

The burly men standing around watching as the teenager stood with knife tightly in his grip smiling slightly .I looked him the eyes, the eyes of a once cared about _firend_ .The clear sky blue orbs meeting my own almost seeing the slight regret in his eyes it wasnt his fault, that he was born into this sort of world one of the maifia ,allways the maifia .But it is his fault for the lies ,the deaths he took and, the blood that was spilled most of all the the familys that were destoryed .

He let out a light laugh "go ahead and take her to the dogs ." He spoke calmly as if there were no issue .To me there was one I knew the dogs to well ,that they were death itself the dogs were the warm up to the punishmeant and for me I allready knew what mine was for killing the heads wife , the lady was a bitch in more ways than one .

As the men picked up my batterd body and drug me torwards the metal door my legs draging behind , and heres a little secret all this was fake Im not hurt they wish to belive it and I will grant it . As I feighned groans and whimpers sounding broken until I left the room and, stood up .

"Ok Rinto and Yuuma wich way we running this time ?" I spoke roughly due to my lack of any drink .

They smiled gently looking at me for comfirmation if I was ready ,I quickly nooded .

"Allright then scarlet are you ready ? "Rinto spoke timidly.

I smiled widely "Yep ! Do you have the gasoline and the matches ?"

They handed it over I looked them over to make sure they were'nt tamperd with , there clear so time to play and let the flames free . I took the jug and skipped while pouring it admiring how drop splashed and landed as I got to the end of the hallway ,and turned into another repeating the process until I got to the cell block hearing the same screams from earlier and took the key that I got from Yuuma and unlocked them from there own personal hell .

Each `of them looking surpised until I directed torward the exit where two men were positioned ready to escort the children and teens away from here and into the vans parked outside .Whan I got done . I walked back taking my one match out of the three Rinto and, Yuuma have the other two along with the other two jugs of gasoline they are taking care of there sector of the "foster home " .

After about of five minutes they came walking back the muscled silhouttes of the brotherswlaking on oposites sides of each other a lazy smile palced on there tanned face's plump lips under there nose's .I smiled at them it was coustumary that you smile ,before taking the boood upon your shoulders from the death you have caused .

As we each strike the match watching it ignite letting orange and red flames realse and bending down to count " one , for the amount of cries I have heard ." I calmly said leting the gaisoline catch fire and start burning everything down letting the scarlet run free .

Rinto spoke next " 2, for the people killed within these walls ." He bent down lighting his gasoline doing the same as mine raging and burning deaths being given freedoom.

Last was Yuuma " 3, for all the sins that were comiited " He did the same and bent down and let it catch . As the smoke began to fill the area along with the screams of the wolfs that brought them upon there damned selfs . we quickly left the building getting in the last van and, driving away the building as I turned around .I looked at the amzing picture before me the buliding burning scarlet ,I smiled and thought ...

 _"I am scarlet ."_


End file.
